Unwanted Soul
by DangerousMistress
Summary: Ichigo lost his powers and Soul Society doesn't need him anymore. Grimmjow wants to escape Hell so he can fight one more time with Ichigo. What will happen when they meet again? Rated M /Yaoi/GrimmIchi/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A while back after watching the last episode of Bleach, I watched the movie Hell Chapter and the idea started to form. So basically this story is not about the movie, it might have a few hints. This story it's going to be more about Ichigo's feelings towards the reality of not being needed anymore by those who once ruled over him ****and how Grimmjow learns to adapt to a new life. **

**Warnings: No Beta-reader so if any of you kittens spot something, please let me know :P**

**Yaoi (boy x boy) AU, ****Rated M: for ****bad language ****and** future explicit content.

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter One**_

No one told him what was going to happen after death. In his mind, he was already dead when he became a hollow. Neither was he informed about the place called Hell. Lying on the granular surface of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow was losing a lot of blood after the slit he received from an unexpected zanpakuto. His vision became blurry, but that didn't stop him from noticing the object that suddenly appeared behind him as he slowly turned his head.

The gates of Hell opened and the disturbing sound of chains was heard, embracing and lifting the wounded Espada. Followed by a giant hand holding a sword, piercing his weak body and dragging him inside. He screamed from the uncontrollable pain and as the doors started to close, a slurred voice was heard.

"I'll never forgive you for humiliate me like this, Kurosaki-"

"GRIMMJOW!" The boy shouted, reaching for the Espada's hand but only the tips of his fingers grazed at the wanted hand.

The Espada frowned. "…Why?" The question wounded his pride more than the pain from the sword impaling through his guts.

"Because you're the only one that-"

The doors slammed shut without letting the blue-haired Espada hear the last part. Grimmjow might have been his enemy, but he was the best rival he ever encountered. Although their previous fights were always interrupted and somehow leaving the boy unfulfilled. However, on this one, they fought until the end. Still, what Ichigo felt after laying down the injured body on the sand was sorrow. Thinking that it was the last fight between them.

**XXX**

After watching the unknown Espada pierced his zanpakuto into Grimmjow's side, Ichigo got angry. The sixth Espada was _his_ adversary and was already badly injured. Therefore, that other Espada didn't have the right to try to kill Grimmjow.

"Who are you?" the young shinigami asked, standing in front of the wounded body.

"Nnoitra, you asshole…" The blue-haired Espada cursed, attempting to lift his torso but failed.

"Oi, Grimmjow, what the fuck is this? First, the enemy kicks your ass, and then you let him save your life?" Nnoitra felt disgusted by that and glared at the young shinigami. He let his tongue out showing the number five tattooed in it, giving later a sinful grin. The fifth Espada was also a blood-thirsted fighter and seeing a battle ending with both fighters alive offended his pride.

The sound of swords clashing constantly was heard, as the fighters moved unconsciously away from Grimmjow. Ichigo's mind ordering his body to fight, but it was giving up rather too quickly. Besides that, the orange-haired boy felt something wrong in the air around him. His concentration on the forceful opponent in front made him missed the already opened gates. Ichigo's instinct of being always the one that saves everyone, kicks in, but it was too late. Grimmjow was already chained and his body was being pulled into the abyss.

The young shinigami didn't know why he shouted the name of the other, nor as for the answer to the question of _why__?_ He _did_ know that's what happens to souls that committed sins, but for the gates to appear in Hueco Mundo, it was something new. Ichigo felt guilt surrounding his heart, for saving Grimmjow only half way.

**XXX**

The flow of time it's different between the four worlds; the world of the living, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Hell. When it seems like twenty-five minutes have passed in Hueco Mundo, a week already passed in Hell. It wasn't a pleasant place, and it would be a terrifying experience. No one has been able to escape from it and those who try would be eaten by Hell's guardians.

The guardians were creatures that constantly ate the souls to torment them, or just for the fun of it. Even so, the worst part of all this is that after a soul is devoured it will come back again later. It was a constant suffering, and Grimmjow already tasted the horror many times the first two days in Hell. He wanted to get out of there and despair wasn't his last resort, or at least he tried not to.

"Do you want to get out?" A voice echoed in his mind by the third day.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Nothing but silence, again.

Grimmjow began to think that his mind was just playing tricks on him, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape. Also, there was something else, that even if he tried hard not to think about it, it was a lost fight and he hates to lose. The orange-haired Shinigami known as Kurosaki Ichigo was constantly lingering in his mind.

**XXX**

Sitting beside the window of his bedroom, Ichigo gazed at the night sky. He already said goodbye with a forceful smile to Rukia and Renji so now he didn't have to pretend. Feeling already his powers slipping away, he wonders if someday he'll see them again. The hurt and sadness that is surrounding his heart it starting to show in that place, where he wishes to go one last time.

_It's raining here, King. Your inner world is crumbling, and it feels cold like going comatose. Why are you sad, King? I can feel the pain inside your heart like the wind passing through my skin. I don't like it, King. I hate feeling like this, and I'm tired of fighting it. It might be your world King, but I'm the one living in it. King, if I'm gone, will you miss me? Don't get mad, it was a joke…maybe._

_King, I wish I could change how you're feeling now. I want to see the blue sky in here. I have the right to a selfish thought, right? I'll never understand humans and that thing called emotions, either way…I don't plan to. You're giving up too soon, King. Where's the hotheaded that never gave up? The one I proudly decided to call King. I told you once, didn't I? That if you were about to die, I'll take over. But this, this is different. It feels like you're going far from this, away from me and never coming back._

_King, remember all those fights we fought together? Or at least it felt like that. It was nice in here. The sky was clear and blue but now, it's dark and the rain seems as if it's going to pour forever. The old man is not here. I'm alone and don't understand why. Even if it was raining, in the past he was here wishing for the rain to stop. Hey King, do you know why? I know you never approved of my existence. I don't blame you. You were only a kid with too much going on in your life, and I was just the monster who invaded your mind._

_The windows are shattering into pieces and for some reason, my chest hurt. I hate this thing, King. How ironic, when in all those battles you fought, you wished you had more power. I gave it to you, and now you can't even hear me. I see you sitting beside the window looking at the night sky, and I wish I could be next to you. _

_I lost to you so many times and even so, I never hated you. I wanted to fight with you even more. Funny… isn't it? And now, now you're suffering there while I'm here watching this world disappear. But still, I don't hate you, King. This might be the last time and I wish I could see you in here one last time, one last fight between us._

**XXX**

The war against Aizen was over but even if the shinigami won, Ichigo the hero, lost. In addition to losing his powers, he also lost the person that constantly gave him a reason to seek more power. Same power that brought down Aizen. A power he missed. He couldn't see Renji or Rukia, not even the usual spirits roaming around. He missed everyone from Soul Society but he had to move on, eventually. He became a normal teenager.

Time went by and Ichigo continued the normal routine, going to school during the day and at nights in his room studying. On weekends he rarely went out with his friends, he spent that time helping his father on the clinic. Isshin new his son was suffering but being a hotheaded, not for once Ichigo talked about it. When the night settled down and everyone was sleeping, the orange-haired boy thought about being a substitute shinigami and all the battles he fought. However, when his eyelids closed from tiredness, he dreamed the same thing every night. About a certain ex-Espada with hair color as blue as the sky, and deep cerulean blue eyes of a predator in a constant hunt.

**XXX**

Two years already passed in the world of the living and everything seemed back to normal. Ichigo was now in his last year of high school and wishing for it to be over so he can move out on his own. Having a few part-time jobs was not easy for him. He barely had free time to enjoy his youth. But when did he ever enjoy it? After he became a substitute shinigami, the constant battles and mature decisions he had to make in the past, were something that automatically made him skip that part of growing up. The teenager will soon be eighteen and on his own, something he was eagerly looking forward.

It was already midnight, the sky adorned by a crescent moon and a few visible stars. The temperature was slowly dropping since winter was approaching. Ichigo was on his way back home from his part-time job at the convenient store. Hands inside the pockets searching for the warmth of his hoodie and enjoying the music coming from the iPod, until he felt as if someone just said his name. Turning off the music, Ichigo stopped and looked around but saw no one.

He was tired and maybe because the music was a little loud…_'What tha-__' _Ichigo jumped in fright when he felt like something brushed against his shoulder, but then he started laughing at himself. For someone that used to see spirits on daily basis and then now getting jumpy, it was funny. He continued walking, but for some reason, the feeling that he was being followed did not escape from his mind.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. The Hollow Ichigo part was something I wrote a few days ago but since it was short, I didn't bother to post it as a single story. So I decided to put it here :P**

** reviews are welcome and thanks for reading****...Until Next! **


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but RL got me busy and I didn't have time to sit down and write :(**

**On a side note, Ichigo's age in the previous chapter was changed. He's seventeen :)**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Two**_

Hell was no paradise. The sky looked like a dull image of an unfinished painting with different shades of red. The air filled with toxics that no ordinary human could have resisted. It was a world that would make the weak puke just by breathing. Eternal misery could be another good portrayal of it. However, if the soul was consumed many times, repeatedly, at some point it will entirely disappear.

Like Soul Society, Hell also needed to maintain a balance of souls or sinners. Another way on how they were called. How it was handled, could be a little different compared to the other dimension. It can be said that it didn't matter how since there was a law between these two dimensions. Soul Society cannot intervene in the affairs of hell. Not often, but those with power and authority in Hell would sometimes get interested in a sinner. With a little luck, that sinner was given the opportunity to enter the world of the living. Although, nothing was for free in that place.

At first when Grimmjow arrived, his injuries were completely healed and his appearance remained the same. He began to study the surroundings for a few minutes. The first level of Hell was something like a labyrinth. A maze in the form of empty white buildings with no windows and blue passages.

The sixth Espada could tolerate the blue floors but the white walls reminded him at Las Noches, as well as Aizen. The man who betrayed Soul Society and invaded Hueco Mundo claiming to be the new ruler. He offered the hollows power, in exchange for them to become his soldiers and fight against the shinigami. An act that robbed their freedom. The right to do what they desire was taken away. They became the puppets of a selfish and arrogant man. Even if Grimmjow hated the ex-shinigami, he was grateful for the power he received and the opportunity of fighting certain orange-haired boy.

Remembering his unfinished business with the young shinigami named Ichigo, he tried his first attempt to escape. When Grimmjow came back after being eaten by a Guardian, he appeared at a lower level of Hell. From ashes to bones, his body started to form. Pierced by chains all over his torso and arms, he screamed, feeling the pain of his whole body regenerating once more.

"Don't lose those memories. It's the only thing that will keep you away from insanity." An eerie voice was heard.

Blue eyes slowly opened, gazing around to see who else was there. Nothing but skulls and bones dispersed around him. The sound of harsh metal clanking became a melody. Chains starting to break and later disappearing like burned pieces of paper. Only both wrists and neck remain wrapped by the cold metal. Grimmjow moved forward to a more illuminated area and checked his body. Clothes were torn and the smell of blood became stronger, making him notice that his senses were sharper. His torso was covered with bandages and across his face covering his hollow mask. He removed the one on his face. With wounds already healing and using sonido, he headed for the first level again. Already being followed by a Guardian.

**XXX**

Time went by and Grimmjow never allowed insanity take over his mind. He watched too many sinners consumed by madness. The screams on the other hand, were something inevitable. He avoided the Guardians but from time to time, he fought other sinners just for the fun of it. That reminded him what he missed the most, a good fight. Something else that the ex-Espada learned was that only when he was reborn he could hear that mysterious voice. Either giving him advice or asking if he wants to get out of Hell.

A few years passed, and Grimmjow was growing tired of the place. He thought about what he was once asked, and about the chance of seeing the one that kept him from becoming insane. Without wasting any more time, he started to run. Only seconds later and a Guardian appeared. He started to fight and noticed that he was stronger. When he arrived the first time, the fight only lasted five minutes before he was eaten. However, now it was getting hard for the Guardian to devour him. The widest grin plastered across his face before he was consumed by the creature called Guardian of Hell.

**XXX**

The pain of being eaten was as intense as the pain of being reborn again, and the scream was expected. It was worth the trying, Grimmjow thought about it countless times before. He wanted to get out. Therefore, it seemed this was the only chance to discover the possibility of getting out of the constant misery. Before opening his eyes, the voice began.

"Do you wish to get out from here?" It sounded a little different. As if, it was expecting an answer this time.

"Yes…" The blue-haired ex-Espada replied. It was the first time he actually answered, making him feel that he lost it.

"Do you wish to see the one you constantly think about?"

'_You gotta be fucking kidding me…' _

'No, I'm not, so answer my question."

"…yes."

"Now, for the contract..."

"Contract? What are you- …AAAGGH!" An agonizing scream of pain started to drift out of Grimmjow's mouth.

All the pain and suffering he went through and inflicted on others since he became a hollow, he was feeling them all at once. The images of those moments were going through his mind like a movie. Every cut he received, all the pain that he caused. Endless tears began to caress his cheeks as he continued screaming. An inevitable pain that seemed eternal left Grimmjow almost knocked out. He wasn't chained anymore. On his knees and with a blurry vision, he felt a burning sensation at the back of his neck. Carefully, he placed his finger on the burned skin. Suddenly something else was burning inside his chest, an unfamiliar ache.

"The contract has been sealed. This shall never be broken, now go and enjoy life. You may have a heart at the moment, but you are not a human. Neither an Arrancar but something better. This means that you will feel their emotions. See it as a parting gift, but let's not ruin your happy departure. Oh! And one more thing, he no longer has his powers."

Grimmjow barely heard the last part. He indeed was unconscious by now. Any other person would have died from the horror he just went through. The madness of that sequence of pain will never be forgotten by the ex-Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

**XXX**

Ichigo ignored the feeling of being followed and began to walk fast because it started to rain. The rain was pouring harder, detesting every drop because it reminded him at the day his mother died. The street began to look more isolated since he was entering the neighborhood area. The family clinic became visible, but he stopped. Even if he hated the rain, he loathed the idea of returning home. Not because of his family, he loves them very much. Even his eccentric father. It was because as soon as he was in his room, alone, memories of the past would start to hunt him.

He looked up to the sky. Rain falling down his face like tears of sorrow. He continued walking but something caught his attention near the clinic. It looked like someone was lying in the middle of the street. Ichigo rushed to get a better look. As he got closer, he felt something familiar. Like something from long ago. When he got near, it was a body covered in blood. His first reaction was to check if there was a pulse, faintly, but the person was still alive.

When he got a closer look to the person's face, he froze. Uncertain emotions began to overwhelm his heart. It has been two years and the last person he expected to see was now before him, dying. He started to carry the injured body to the clinic, without thinking that _that_ same person tried to kill him before. That they were once enemies. Fortunately, Isshin was still inside the clinic. Ichigo yelled desperately for him to open the door. When his father opened the door, Ichigo almost fell. The body was heavy but the reaction to save that life didn't give any chance for thoughts of if he could or couldn't carry him.

At first, Ichigo didn't know what else he could do. He's not a doctor like his father or didn't have Orihime's powers. Not even a shinigami. Thinking that the only thing he could do was to stay there watching as his father tried to save the person that he once tried and could not. He felt hopeless, and that feeling made him irritated. He clenched his teeth.

"Ichigo, help me clean the blood from his body."

Isshin noticed how Ichigo was getting frustrated. He knew exactly that feeling, since he once experienced it himself. But for now, the only thing he could do for his son was to give advice on other ways to be useful in life. Isshin suggested Ichigo to study medicine or to become a paramedic. Either way, it was something along the lines of 'helping others' and Ichigo agreed with the choices. He moved to help his father but got confused by the sudden reaction of Isshin.

"Call an ambulance, Ichigo. He's going into cardiac arrest." Isshin ordered, getting ready to perform CPR.

The orange-haired boy called the emergency number, pleading to whoever answered to hurry up. Minutes later the ambulance arrived, paramedics rapidly getting the patient on the stretcher and proceeding to the back of the ambulance. Ichigo, without being asked, he followed his father and got in too. It was a sudden reaction, as if he needed it to be there. He wanted answers but first, for some unknown reason, he wanted Grimmjow to live.

**XXX**

Ichigo was more confused by how he was acting. It's been three weeks since Grimmjow was admitted to the hospital, and has not awakened since. Isshin told Ichigo that apparently, his body was rejecting the heart, and that was the reason for the various cardiac arrests he went through. For now, Grimmjow's condition was stable. Ichigo visited every day and on his workdays, he sneaked up since it was midnight and visiting hours already ended.

He sat beside the bed, admiring how different the other looked without the hollow mask on his face. No hole in the abdomen either, only three tattoos on his body. Blushing at the memory of witnessing one of the nurses giving a sponge bath. And on top of that, he was asked to help. Ichigo recognized one of them, the gothic six on his lower back. The other on his left forearm was a hollow panther. He thought it might have something to do with Grimmjow's hollow form. However, the one that got Ichigo more intrigued was the one on the back of the neck. The words _Eternity _and _Spirit_ were written in kanji.

Before drifting into a deep slumber, he thought about how was possible that Grimmjow made it out from Hell. Then he thought about Rukia and Renji. If they were around, they might know the answer to that. But then again, Soul Society would take Grimmjow away and possibly kill him. Ichigo gazed at the sleeping ex-Espada, thinking that someone from his past was in front of him. Not the shinigami he called friends, but the one that constantly occupied his mind. Ichigo moved closer to the patient's bed and using his crossed arms as a pillow, he laid his head. Eyelids slowly closing and the beeping sound of the heart monitor becoming distant. He rapidly fell into a dream. A sigh escaped his mouth and those thin lips began to form the shape of a smile.

* * *

**So... what you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

**...until next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't think that I forgot about this story(or the other one), I'll continue writing but it will take time since I'm really busy with RL :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Three**_

A dim image began to appear in his mind, which is typical when it comes to dreams. Ichigo was walking barefoot on a granulated surface that seemed to be sand. It felt soft and cold on his feet and he liked the feeling. He kept looking around to see where exactly he was, but his body kept moving forward as if it knew where to go. Somehow, it started to become clear. It was dark and deserted, apparently nighttime. Illuminated by a crescent moon but no stars. Isolated, unnatural and cold but somehow soothed and relaxing.

Ichigo kept walking forward until he saw a tree in the middle of nowhere. It looked dry and lifeless like it hasn't recovered from endless days of winter. And there he was, as if he belonged there. Left arm resting against his raised left knee. Grimmjow sat on that old tree gazing at the moon. Ichigo approached him curious about what kind of expression Grimmjow had, since he was facing his back. He started to go around the tree to get a better look at the ex-Espada, but he couldn't even take two steps when a husky voice made him stop.

"Why are you here, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I don't know. To see how you were doing, I guess."

"Why?"

"Does it matter that much?"

"I don't need pity."

"It's not pity, Grimmjow. Can you just accept for once that someone cares about you?"

"You care about me?" He laughed. "That's a good one, Shinigami."

"I didn't say I… care and don't call me that. I don't have my powers anymore." The bitterness behind those words gave a strange sensation to Grimmjow's heart.

"What does it mean to have a heart, Kurosaki?" He asked out of curiosity but with no intentions of turning around to look at the young one.

"Well…it means that you can feel emotions. That you're alive."

"I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Feelings and emotions are for weaklings."

"I have a heart and I beat your ass." He grinned at the memories of fighting with Grimmjow but the grin disappeared quickly. He realized how much he missed the past.

"I don't like it. I rather be dead."

"What?"

The comment took Ichigo by surprise and suddenly everything around him vanished. He woke up noticing his father attending Grimmjow, desperately. A code blue was called and more personnel began to enter the room, all with emotionless faces as if they were going into battle. One of the nurses tried to get Ichigo out of there but he refused, backing up slowly until his back hit a wall. He knew what code blue meant, but it can't be deny that all this was taking him by surprise. Everything happened so fast, Grimmjow stopped breathing and his heart was giving up.

The flatline sound from the heart monitor became louder and time froze for Ichigo. The horrible sound made his skin crawl. Then he remembered the dream he just had and the conversation with Grimmjow. He found it pleasant, even if it seemed like an argument between them. He never exchanged more than ten words with him without having the sound of clashing swords in between. And then remembered Grimmjow's last words before waking up.

"_I rather be dead."_

"Don't be a coward. Are you going to let it end just like that? …Grimmjow!" He shouted as if no one else was in that room. His voice echoed, as if he just wanted to win against the sound of the heart monitor. In a way, Ichigo was annoyed by Grimmjow giving up without a fight. Without at least try to learn and experience this new life.

XXX

Gazing into the nothing, Grimmjow became uneasy. He felt anger and desperation consuming his mind. Anger for feeling the thing humans called emotions. He didn't expect it was going to be difficult to comprehend. Also coming back from the depths of Hell, the whole deal he made with whatever that was and finding Ichigo powerless. Was it a good idea after all? Was it worth it? Then there was the desperation for not knowing how to make the palpitations stop when he suddenly felt the presence of Ichigo. His heart started beating out of control. He could hear the beats as if it was next to his ears. Grimmjow found it loud and annoying. Then Ichigo talked about losing his powers and it felt as if someone stuck needles through his heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was too much for him. It was stressful, and he didn't feel like dealing with it. Then everything went black and he found himself floating in thin air.

He began to feel somewhat relaxed, until he heard a familiar voice calling for him. It sounded far away but it made him curious. Who can possibly be calling him? He wasn't needed any more so, what was the reason for insisting? For him, it sounded as if the one calling was challenging him. Something made him think. Either his inner voice or just pure instincts, but he had to choose. Where he was now, alone, in a peaceful place where he didn't have to deal with emotions. Or, to accept the challenge and live among humans.

Grimmjow was always a creature that would follow his instincts, animal instincts. A predator that would eat the weak and enjoy a fight with worthy opponents. The last one was with Ichigo, and like always, it left him unsatisfied. Even if the young shinigami declared that the fight already ended, Grimmjow didn't want to accept it. He wanted more. After years of yearning for another encounter with Kurosaki Ichigo an opportunity has presented itself, a choice must be made.

XXX

Three days have passed and Grimmjow hasn't opened his eyes. The event from that night was something the specialists and nurses that witnessed it left them speechless. None of them still could believe that the patient from room 306 came back to life after that long. Of course, excluding Ichigo and his father Isshin, who made sure he was the only doctor to attend Grimmjow. Both of them suspected that it might have something to do with the whole 'coming back from Hell' experience. Ichigo spoke with his father a little later after Grimmjow's condition was stable and told everything. From how they met, the fights and also about the gates from Hell showing up in Hueco Mundo and only taking the blue-haired ex Espada. He also told him how he wanted for Grimmjow to wake up since he was someone that he admired the most, as a great fighter with principles. Something he rarely encountered in the past.

After the conversation with his father, Ichigo decided to rest for a while and the couch on that small office seemed comfortable. Having a job and still be a high school student didn't gave him much time for a decent sleep. Also adding the daily visits to the hospital, no wonder he would take a nap when the opportunity presented itself. He lay down and stared at the ceiling, thinking that maybe when he wakes up Grimmjow does too. Many questions in his mind but one above the others, Can they become friends? A small smile formed while his eyelids felt heavy and slowly closing like curtains covering the windows of his soul.

_It was past midnight and Ichigo snuck into the hospital without noticing he was being watched from the shadows. The silent of that long hallway didn't bother him since he was accustomed by it, but tonight it felt different. It was too quiet and it gave him the feeling that something was wrong. There was no one around, even the nurse at the front desk who always winks at him. The corridors of the third floor where Grimmjow's room was felt warm, as if the air conditioning was turned off. As he got closer, his body felt heavier almost like being push back little by little. Suddenly, in front of him was Grimmjow speaking with someone whose face was barely visible. It seemed they were arguing and before the ex-espada enter the room the stranger grabbed his arm and move closer before whispering into his ear._

"_You don't deserve it."_

_Those words gave Ichigo a bad feeling and before he could call out for Grimmjow, the figure turned towards him and grinned. Suddenly a hand grabbed Ichigo's neck and pushed him against the wall with such force that even his breathing became impaired. The young man brought up his vision and lost himself in those penetrating blue eyes. He could feel the warm breath of Grimmjow on his skin like flames burning his pores, leaving him speechless. The hand on the neck squeezed harder and the only thing Ichigo noticed on those eyes was… disappointment? He didn't sense a killing intention or hatred like before when he first encountered Grimmjow in the past. But before he could react, everything disappeared._

"Ichigo, wake up you're chocking." Isshin moved his son into a sitting position so he could breathe better.

"Grimmjow…" It was the only word that escaped his mouth before starting to cough. Ichigo could still feel the sensation and the warmth of that callused hand tighten on his neck. Those intense blue eyes stamped on his mind like words from a foreign language that sound beautiful but can barely be understood.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed... Until next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Four**_

Restrained within his own darkness and enslaved into silence, Shuren just wanted to be free from that world. Confined inside the dark grey brick walls of that hollowed dungeon where only there, his freedom was allowed. No windows on the wall so he could at least see the gloomy site of Hell. Needless to say, Shuren didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He was nothing more than a prisoner stripped from his own liberty just because he wanted to see the outside world, the world of the living. Four hundred years of penalty just because he went outside of Hell. More than a life sentence in human years just because the demon fell for one of them.

Time meant nothing to Shuren. He waited patiently for the right moment to free himself from that prison. He once was a General for the King's army and his most trusted advisor. A very powerful demon that was envied by a few in the council and admired by others. Shuren never broke the rules. Never got interested with any affairs outside of Hell. Not until that night when winter decided to embrace that shallow forest in the world of the living. When one of his soldiers tried to escape, breaking the same rules Shuren was so proud to follow.

That night of persecution was when he got a glimpsed of a man in a black kimono. Engaged in a beautiful, yet raw fight with a hollow. Flawless long red hair wrapped up in a ponytail and eyes full of determination. He knew about them, but never had the opportunity to meet one. That man was the reason for his imprisonment and the only one protecting him from insanity. Shuren's mind was filled with memories so vivid that he could almost taste it on his lips like sweet candy.

Demons were less susceptible to the effects of Hell, until their powers are sealed. Nevertheless, Shuren was powerful enough to open the Gates of Hell and pick up the one soul he thought could be of use to his own device. His powers were sealed but not all of them. He might be inside of one of the deepest dungeons of Hell chained to a wall, but the title of General wasn't given for nothing. He found the new sinner interesting. The blue-haired arrancar seemed strong enough to withstand some of his powers. One of Shuren's powers was to invade the minds of those who did not know how to block outsiders. He could also enter in dreams and manipulate them as he please, making them feel as real as life itself.

Seeing as how strong the new sinner was, Shuren proceeded to make the first attempt. The time to approach that tasteful soul was right, since the arrancar would still have fresh thoughts. He needed to find the thing that soul wanted the most. A young orange-haired shinigami and the desire of seeing him again was the only thing in that mind. Almost like an obsession or craving for a fight with no end.

It was so easy for Shuren to make a connection with the new sinner. What he didn't anticipate was that a simple grazed from the young shinigami would have caused something else. When a demon tries to make its first connection with the soul, there should be no further contact with another soul at that time. Since the sword that stabbed Grimmjow was an empty shell, should not have been a problem. But apparently, that small contact had an effect between those two.

Shuren worried at first, thinking that he wouldn't be able to use Grimmjow. However, he was able to get inside the other's mind. In addition, the contract succeeded, the soul survived and the marks remained. Tattoos that represents that the soul already belongs to a demon and not just any demon, but a powerful one. Shuren ignored the possibilities of that simple grazed to be a problem in the future.

**XXX**

It was hard to understand or explain, even to himself. That was the third time Ichigo dreamed about Grimmjow that felt so real. The first time was soon after he got back from Hueco Mundo two years ago and after he defeated Aizen, when he suddenly collapsed. It was about Grimmjow being taken to Hell. He watched the body disappeared into ashes, but not before hearing his name escaped from the lips of the blue-haired Espada. Waking up after from the unbearable pain on his chest, as if something was tore up.

Isshin asked him again if he was having a nightmare, but the only answer Ichigo gave before exiting the office was "I'm fine". He knew something was wrong with his son and almost certain that the arrancar was involved. He wanted answers. Since Ichigo wasn't giving any, he might as well get them from the only person in Karakura capable of knowing almost anything that happens in town.

Ichigo knew that if he told his father about the dreams he would only say that it was because he's not resting properly. He found himself standing outside his father's office at the hospital, debating whether or not to go see Grimmjow or just go home. The latter sounded more suitable at the moment but as he touched his neck, he walked toward the other way. He didn't expect the other to tell why this was happening either but still, for some reason, he wanted Grimmjow to wake up already. Maybe talking to someone who had a similar past would understand. Maybe the reason for those dreams had something to do with his powers.

"_Maybe there still some of it lingering in __me."_ He thought about it, a few times to be exact.

He still had his friends. The ones that accompanied him on countless journeys to fight new enemies. But it was not the same, not what he expected. Chad would only agree with anything he said, and that he will always be there for him. Orihime would try to change the topic, thinking that it would make Ichigo more depressed if he recalls the past. Uryu would tell him to forget about everything already and move forward, because it's the most logic thing to do. And he might be right but, what about how _he _felt? Is it that bad to miss something that he already got used to do on a daily basis? Not to mention powers that helped him protect those around him. And then suddenly because he lost his powers he was not needed any more. Without noticing, he was already standing in front of Grimmjow's bed.

"Grimmjow…" He said, almost like a whisper while sitting on the bed. Ichigo observed for a moment the face of his former enemy. He looked peaceful, as if nothing was bothering him from where ever he was. "I wonder if when you wake up you would feel the same way I do. I haven't talk to anyone and it's not like I don't have anyone. Is just that they wouldn't understand but I think you might, maybe. Hey, I wonder how you escaped from Hell. I hoped you didn't make a deal or something so you can fight me, again." Ichigo turned his gaze away from Grimmjow and laughed, thinking how crazy that sounded. He sighed before finishing the one-sided conversation. "…Because you'll be disappointed."

"I already am."

Grimmjow's reply took Ichigo by surprise and made him wonder how much did the now wide-awake patient heard. Not that he was embarrassed, but sometimes there are things that could only be said once. He decided to stay silent and see what Grimmjow would say. He was nervous. It was easier for him to talk when the other was asleep.

Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was nervous. He could feel it like air touching his skin. He was awake before his daily visitor entered the room, but kept his eyes closed. He was trying to figure out why he was able to sense more than the boy's presence. Those encounters that can barely be call dreams were another puzzle he needed to unravel. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the mark left by his hand on Ichigo's neck. At that moment, he wanted to squeeze harder until there was no life left. Almost like a desire to kill and get rid of the pathetic feelings of been hopeless. It was as if he could taste those feelings in his mouth. A sour and obnoxious taste.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked, turning his gaze once again towards Grimmjow.

"Like getting the hell out of here…" He answered, hoping that the other would not continue with the questions. Grimmjow was as confused as Ichigo by the weird events and he didn't feel like being interrogated.

"Good. That way I can kick your ass soon for trying to kill me earlier."

"Will see, Kurosaki… will see."

Grimmjow felt content, almost. The feelings of been hopeless from the other were nearly gone. At that instant, he remembered the other visitor he had earlier. It didn't feel like the one who sent him back to life, but it gave him the same vibe. It was a demon too, and one that did not agree that he was given that opportunity. _"You don't deserve it." _ Grimmjow wondered about what that demon meant by that. He felt the anger running through his veins. As his blood started to boil when the demon was close to him, too close. What Grimmjow didn't know was that this new character got interested in Ichigo. He wasn't as powerful as Shuren but not to be underestimated, either.

* * *

**A/N: About our sweet rascal demon Shuren and his red-haired sexy shinigami, (wonder who that is ;) I may or may not write a one-shot. Like a side story from this one, but it will depend on my inspiration while writing this story :P**

**Thanks for reading and...until next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Just in case, I don't own Bleach!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Five**_

The more he thought of it, the more he got pissed. Grimmjow was glad that he was no longer under Aizen's control, but deep inside, he was sure he was not completely free either. It was different before. It felt different. Now, it's like a string attached to his soul but without the controlling hand at the other end. He never got the chance to ask about the contract, but he knew that it got something to do with his soul. How much freedom he has now? It still unclear to him. He could feel the demon_ in_ him, but not _in_ control of him. These are the reasons why he was pissed. Not knowing clearly where he stood in all this. He wished he could go back in time, where he was only a hollow. Where he was free from orders and rules implemented by someone else. When he once was the king of his own actions and freedom was his castle.

Talking the rest of the night with Ichigo made him also think why he was given the chance to live a new life. Even if it wasn't as a human, but it was close to one. He wanted to know the reason. If he was going to be used, at least he had the right to know for what purpose. However, he did not put too much attention on the latter, since he got the chance to see Ichigo once more. Then again, he did not expect to see the orange-haired boy so soon. A little more time after his arrival to the world of the living would have been better before meeting him, again.

Four years in Hell and apparently two in human time, just waiting for the chance to settle unfinished business. It is not as if he didn't remember the last words he was told before leaving Hell, he just needed to see it for himself. Still, he hasn't sense any shred of powers from Ichigo, not yet. He thought that maybe it was because his body hasn't fully recovered or adapted to the heart. Grimmjow didn't want to believe it. That the young man that once won a fight against him lost all his shinigami powers. Another thing he needed to figure out once he got out of the hospital. Nevertheless, for now, he needed to recover. Surprisingly enough, he enjoyed having Ichigo around. The kid was easy to rile up and certainly, the blue-haired man needed a good laugh. A time off wasn't a bad idea before starting to plan his new life and what to do next.

**XXX**

Ichigo did not know exactly why he felt like that, but every time he looked at those blue eyes, he was drawn to them. Like getting swallow by an uncontrollable ocean and without any opportunity to escape from it. The more he listened to the other, the more he wished for time to stop. He didn't want to admit it, but he started to enjoy the company of his former enemy. _'I must be going crazy...__'_he thought, thinking that it might be the lack of sleep.

With barely three hours of rest, the teenager was trying his hardest not to fall asleep in class. After Grimmjow woke up, they spent the rest of the night talking, with a few childish arguments in between. Nevertheless, Ichigo was amazed on how mature the blue-haired man could be and how interesting the conversation got. In addition, Grimmjow seemed to be quite talkative. He was someone that never held a conversation with another creature but somehow, deep inside him, he enjoyed it. One of the things that kept running around in Ichigo's mind was when he asked the other if he would miss being an Espada. The answer took him by surprised.

"_I never asked for it. Neither was a choice to make. It was either that or death, so the answer is no, I will not miss it."_

It was different for him. Ichigo was asked if he wanted it and he took the choice to have powers to protect his family. What came later was a different thing, a responsibility. Grimmjow wasn't given any choice. "_So I was wrong__. __M__aybe he would adapt easily being human__." _ Ichigo thought, but then scratched the word _easily_. It would not be easy. Not just for Grimmjow, but also for the one who has to help him. The other thing he could not stop from distracting him in class was something else that Grimmjow said. The words rammed on the teenager's heart like a solid object.

"_At least you didn't go through with it alone. There were others, your comrades, right?"_

"_I was alone. I never had comrades or a friend, if that's the other word you were going to say."_

"_How did you-″ _

At that moment, he realized he didn't need to finish the question. He did not even have to say that statement in the first place. Because he already knew that Grimmjow was always alone. On the contrary, it was almost as if he wasn't wanted in Hueco Mundo. Almost like… they wanted him dead. Not that it did matter to the ex- Espada. Even if he had followers in the past, he preferred to be alone. Ichigo saw the loneliness in those blue eyes, but he also saw pride in them. The kind that would never accept pity, even if it meant to lose his own life. There was no need to continue on the subject. The conversation ended there, on that incomplete question. How Grimmjow knew he was going to say the word 'friend', he did not know. Nevertheless, Ichigo was more than certain that the word 'How' would be used by him more often around Grimmjow. Moreover, that somehow, his life would be more interesting from now on.

**XXX**

The hospital room was quiet. Grimmjow was awake and uncertain how he would understand this new life. To be exact, if he will like the world of the living. He looked out the window and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. '_It will not be easy but it is better than Hell_.' He thought, before noticing something falling down from the sky. It looked white and kind of a round shape, followed by more of the same. Falling slowly and gentle, as if dancing with the wind with no specific direction. It was his first time seeing snowflakes. This was his first winter and it made him curious. He moved into a sitting position and placed his feet on the cold tile, he lamented taking them out from the warm place they were before. Still, Grimmjow wanted to take a closer look, so he stood up and slowly walked towards the window.

Like a curious feline, his movements were smooth and cautious. Suddenly, one crashed against the window and drops of water started to go down the glass. He got closer and lifted his index, placing it against the window as if trying to touch the drops. Then his attention was caught by something else, focusing his vision down to the courtyard. He noticed a little kid sitting on a wheel chair, wearing the same clothes he had on. The boy reached out one hand, looked up to the sky and smiled. Grimmjow wondered what made that kid smiled, and frowned. He didn't like the idea of been inside those four walls.

"If that little kid can be outside, why I can't do the same?" The corner of his upper lip curled from irritation. He felt like a caged animal.

"Because you still need some rest. Your body is still adjusting to the changes." Grimmjow turned around quickly to see who walked in without him noticing. However, he got dizzy from the sudden turn and almost fell if it wasn't for the other man's help.

"Easy there, Jaegerjaquez-san. I think you better get back to bed." The man grabbed his arm and helped him walked back to the bed, where Grimmjow placed his body on the warm mattress he suddenly missed. Under the light blue comforter, that Ichigo brought for him in the morning. _"You better stay warm because today it's gonna get colder.__"_ Those words from the teenager came back to disturb his thoughts and he wondered again. '_Why?__' _ Why Ichigo was concerned about him. Then he remembered about his new visitor and ignored the question, for now.

"Who are you?" He asked. Somehow, he has seen this man before but can't remember where.

"I'm a friend of Kurosaki. I'm Urahara Kisuke, a humble owner of a small store. Nice to finally meet you, Jaegerjaquez-san."

"What you want?"

"To have a little chat with you. I'm curious to know how you escaped from Hell."

"You're wasting your time. I don't feel like chatting and don't remember how I got out." He lied. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. The pain he felt that day was carved under his skin and the tattoo on the back of his neck was a reminder. Nevertheless, he didn't trust the new visitor, not yet. Somehow, that man with the striped hat can be of used later on.

After those words, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He felt tired since he didn't get any sleep the night before. Urahara kept talking for a while, but soon realized that the ex-Espada was long gone into a deep slumber. He found it intriguing how Grimmjow looked so human, and yet, he could feel the other's spiritual powers surrounding him. As if, it was protecting him. _'From who? Or… from what?'_ He came for answers that he didn't get, and left with more questions. He stood up from the chair and started walking towards the door. Before he exited the room, Urahara looked over his left shoulder and frowned. There was something else in that room. Something he never encountered before. A strong energy began to shield the room, making the ex-shinigami leaked a small portion of his own powers. However, it wasn't enough. That energy was too strong to take lightly, and he was not planning on start something inside the hospital.

"Okay… I'll go, for now." Urahara left the room, thinking of a way to get Grimmjow to trust him. It would not be easy, but he's someone who likes challenges.

**XXX**

Ichigo was exhausted. He just finished the last delivery to the warehouse. His second job was moving boxes full of merchandise from Urahara's shop to a warehouse nearby and the other way around. Sometimes when he didn't have to move boxes, he would attend the shop. Ichigo, although wasn't a people person, would try his best to attend the customers as best he could. In addition, working at the convenient store for so long wasn't enough to soften the permanent frown he had. Well, nothing ever did.

He made sure the warehouse was closed properly before going back home. The night was colder, as he told Grimmjow earlier. He smiled. He was more than certain that this was Grimmjow's first winter. Ichigo wonder how the other might react to the cold snow. He was lost in thoughts, unaware that he's being watched. An eerie air brushed his cheek, making him come back from daydreaming and into reality. He looked back, and found nothing. Not until he faced forward, where a mysterious man stood closely before him. So close that he had to tilt his head back so he could see the man's face. The stranger was tall, around 6' 3" with a lean body. Shoulder-length hair as white as the upcoming snow. Purple eyes intensely fixed on him and thin lips forming a grin that made Ichigo swallow thickly.

The man moved closer and whispered, "Wouldn't it be nice if you could have your powers back, Ichigo?" Almost brushing his lips against Ichigo's right ear he continued, "I can help you with that."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed** **...until next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Six**_

As if everything around him stopped and all the oxygen suddenly disappeared, Ichigo was taken aback. A nightmare recreated from fear itself, and the only witness was the silent night. Fear that he cursed himself from feeling it. If only he had his powers. The strange sensation of danger surrounding that person made Ichigo's body to freeze. Unable to get away from the closeness of the other. As if a force ordered his body to stay still in place. Frustrated by the situation he was in, he tried to talk. To at least, demonstrate that he was not afraid of this man. However, he couldn't. No words came out of his mouth, not even a sound. It was as if time was playing tricks on him and paused. Moreover, what the stranger said gave Ichigo the sensation of his heart being twisted. Those words were like poisoned food being offered to the hungry.

His body moved slowly away from the demon until his back hit the wall. Brown eyes staring into purple ones without blinking. As if they were telling that there is no escape. A grin adorned the face of the demon, while slowly he leaned forward and replied.

"Oh dear Ichigo, you don't have to answer right away. I'll come back and we can talk some more." The demon gently caressed Ichigo's face and with that, he disappeared. Leaving the orange-haired teenager cluttered.

Now that he was free from the enchantment, he felt like throwing up. Suddenly Ichigo turned to face the dirty wall and bent over, but nothing came out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and not wanting to stop or look back, he started to walk. His heartbeat was getting louder, as if it stopped function at the presence of the demon. He recognized the demon. The same one that was in his dreams talking to Grimmjow. That malicious grin, he'll never forget it. Ichigo was afraid and there was no need in denying the truth. Nevertheless, one thing was dreaming, and to actually live it wide-awake was another. Irritated from the fact that he was weak and pathetic. It didn't matter to him that the demon's powers had him against a wall. He was scared.

The frustration became anger and Ichigo thought right away where to get some answers… '_Grimmjow__. It must be because of him. __He __better explain to__ me__ or else…__'_ The motion of that thought faded away. However, that didn't stop him. He was walking towards the hospital, ignoring the sensation of the demon's hand that remained on his cheek.

**XXX**

Sitting on the hollow tree, Grimmjow gazed at the crescent moon. It was always that same place when he went to sleep. The same scenario in his dreams, like Hueco Mundo but without hollows. It became his haven. No humans around, especially Ichigo. At least at this moment. He didn't mind the company of the teenager but sometimes, it disturbed him to see the other almost every day. Before it was only in his mind that Ichigo invaded, but now, it was also his presence that became constantly. Grimmjow wondered sometimes if he would have the liberty to go anywhere, alone. He wanted to explore more of this new world. He was getting more impatient to get out of the hospital.

"_I can sense that you can heal faster while you're in this world.__ However, thinking about that human boy constantly __makes__ things more difficult." _Pantera spoke for the first time after so long. Grimmjow knew his Zanpakutō was around but didn't want to talk to it while he was in Hell.

"What you mean I can heal faster?" He ignored the last comment because he knew it was true.

"_This world, the one that only exists in your mind__. __Nevertheless,__ be careful__,__ I don't trust any of it. Is like you're being watched." _After that, Pantera was gone.

Grimmjow got down from the hollow tree and sat on the white sand, crossing his legs like Indian style. He took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. He let his spiritual power overflowed his body like a cloak covering him. That blue energy began to turn darker as he felt his body was healing faster. A new energy taking over, dark and malevolent. It was demon powers flowing wild. Getting intoxicated by it, like a sweet drug. Not noticing the soul standing behind him. It was Shuren. Admiring all that power that held Grimmjow, he started to feed from it. Just a small portion from the mixture of both powers was enough for the demon to taste his creation. He was impressed, and glad he chose this creature.

"_If only you could forget about the past, maybe things will be easier for you__ in the future__."_ Shuren's voice was as soft as the wind blowing through blue hair locks. Grimmjow got irritated for a second, but decided to continue the healing process.

"I'll deal with you later." After those words, the demon's presence disappeared. The smile that was formed in Shuren's lips was as sinister as Hell itself.

As soon as it was gone, Pantera spoke one more time. _"Don't let that new power control you. It is dangerous and you don't know that demon's intentions with you, yet."_

"I know. I can feel it trying to take over but… I never felt something like this." A grin plastered on his face made Pantera get worried even more.

"_Don't let it consume you."_

Not answering back, Grimmjow continued the healing process but then suddenly stopped. What he sensed felt like a sword just pierced through his heart. "Ichigo…" His name slipped through his teeth, gritting them harder as if he was trying to break a bone with them. Grimmjow detected the ex-shinigami approaching. However, the smell of demon around Ichigo was revolting. The tattoos on the back of his neck started to burn on his skin. As if it was giving a warning that something else was after his prey. It didn't matter that he hated Ichigo, but no one should interfere with his business.

**XXX**

Through the cold of the silent hallways, Ichigo barged into the hospital as if he owns the place. Getting closer to his destination, his heart burned with desired to let loose his frustration. He knew it wasn't any one's fault that he lost his powers, but he needed to let out that feeling. Ichigo didn't think, didn't care for anything at that moment. He was blinded by anger.

The door was opened with such force that when it hit the wall, the sound echoed inside Grimmjow's world. Nevertheless, as a predator of fear itself, he didn't even flinch. On the contrary, he grinned. Because he very well knew how the boy's anger made the fights more interesting. It was like a grenade thrown into a burning rage and that explosion was tasteful for him. He licked his lips like a panther with watery mouth in front of fresh meat. However, he remained in the same position. Sitting on the bed facing the windows that gave a nice view of the night sky full of stars. Still grinning like a kid that soon will play with his favorite toy.

A forearm grabbed his neck from behind, trying to squeeze the air out of him. Muscles tighten as Ichigo tried to get Grimmjow out of the bed. Lips closer to the ex-Espada's ear caressing with warm breath.

"Why did you come back from Hell? Did you raise an army of demons just to get revenge because you lost on our last fight?" He whispered those words without caring that he might lose his life any second. Grimmjow looked better when he entered the room. He could feel it. Like a prey entering into dangerous territory. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow's recovery wasn't going to take long.

Seconds later, without wasting time, Grimmjow got loose from the tight grip and turned to face Ichigo. Grinning manically by how fast he can recover on his inner world. Not giving Ichigo a chance to take another breath, he grabbed him from the neck and slammed the body on the floor like a plastic doll. A broken toy would be no fun, but it was too late to regret. It was time to play with the one who became his favorite. He waited for so long. Even if it's not going to be a real fight, but at least a small taste to calm the hunger. Placing himself on top of the orange-haired boy, Grimmjow squeeze harder. Already getting disappointed by how easy he turned the tables.

"Very cower of you, Kurosaki. Assaulting a patient in the middle of his recovery." Grimmow got closer to Ichigo's face. So close that it felt as if he was stilling the air from the teenager. Like a cat would do if it get that close to a human.

"I should be saying the same to you, Grimmjow. Sending demons to do your job, that's not like you." As soon as he finished the statement, he threw a punch. Hitting the one on top of him on the left side of his mouth. To his surprise, Grimmjow laughed like a maniac but didn't let things end with that. He let go of Ichigo's neck and stood up.

"Stand up, Kurosaki. Let's have some fun." As soon as the teenager lifted his torso, a kick went right onto his face.

They kept fighting for a while. Ignoring their bodies screaming from the pain. Well, at least Ichigo's. However, the ex-Espada also experimented some pain like a normal human. Grimmjow limited his powers and only used his human strength. He did it because he wanted to see how long it would've take Ichigo to…

"Come on Kurosaki, I know you still have it." Grimmjow grabbed him from the collar and got closer to see into his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Ichigo frowned, getting lost in those determined blue eyes that were so focus on his own. As if waiting for something to happen. _"Does he know something about-″ _He couldn't finish the thought. Before they noticed, there was already a nurse between them holding their fist.

"Grimmjow-kun, do I have to treat you like little kid and ground you? This is a hospital for Christ sake." The 5'2" woman with glasses ordered him to go lie down with a sweet and calmed voice. Injecting a sedative on his right arm as it was instructed by Isshin, in case he got violence. Needless to say, Grimmjow never got violence under the hospital care. It was as if he really wanted to be part of this new world. However, Isshin just wanted to be precautious with the ex-Espada.

"Kurosaki-kun, please refrain to play with the patient, he needs to rest." The nurse left the room after those words. Leaving the orange-haired boy confused, but not because of what she said. Soon after being released, Ichigo glimpsed at something else. A suspicious grin on Grimmjow's face that Ichigo could not forget after that night. It made him wonder if Grimmjow noticed something earlier.

"I don't have nothing to do with that demon." Grimmjow replied, before getting settle on the bed.

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"Think whatever you want, Kurosaki. But don't come to me crying about demons chasing you." With that, Grimmjow turned his back on Ichigo and went to sleep.

It was true. Grimmjow didn't have the necessity to worry about other demon chasing the teenager if he didn't trust him. However, what he saw in those brown eyes earlier gave him a reason, a motive. To protect Ichigo from that demon. Oddly enough to make him wonder that the air in the World of the Living was affecting his mind for thinking that. Nevertheless, thinking that maybe if he stays around the ex-shinigami, something might happen. That the boy will get his powers back, and that would be the chance he was waiting for all those years in Hell.

When his eyelids felt heavier and his mind started to drift away, he felt the small mattress moving. The sensation of a warm body next to him made the hair of the back of his neck to stand up. Grimmjow had never let anyone get that closer to him. Only this young man with orange hair was daring enough to do that.

"Don't get too comfortable, Ichigo, I might kill you in your sleep." The sedative already taking charge of his body.

"Too tired to go home now. Give me a moment to rest and I might kill you first…" The last word was almost a whisper. Ichigo was tired. The fight session he just had with Grimmjow absorbed the last shred of strength in him. The feeling of having the back of his former enemy right next to his was a little awkward. However, as the breathing of Grimmjow settled, it calmed him. Like the sound of the ocean waves crashing at the shore on a quiet night.

**XXX**

That was the last night Grimmjow spent at the hospital. After the nurse reported the fight to Isshin, he went to the patient's room. He got worried. Sometimes the boys argued but it didn't go so far as to start throwing punches. When he saw the two of them sleeping like little kids, as if nothing happened, he smiled. Thinking that this might be a new type of friendship between two former enemies. He was well aware that this is how Ichigo got to be friend with others and didn't see nothing wrong with it. However, the question of how Grimmjow made it out of Hell was unanswered. Isshin noticed how fast his patient was recovering, and was convinced that it was something else other than the quick healing that hollows have. He also thought that having Ichigo close to the arrancar might help him get his powers back. Isshin just wished for his son to be happy, even if it meant to have Grimmjow near him.

_**X**_

"_I know the reason why you came back from Hell. It was Ichigo, right? I'll say this once, you hurt him and I'll be the one sending you back. Ichigo changed since the fight with Aizen, and I'm not talking about losing his powers. He lost more than that…" The sound of the heart machine was the only answer Isshin got on that small operating room. "I don't understand why, but the only name he says every night while dreaming is-"_

"_Kurosaki-san, why are you trying to save your son's enemy?" Urahara asked while hiding an amusing grin behind the fan._

"_Because he's the only one who can help him."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this...Until next!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_It was dark. The moon was hiding from visibility. Only the light of a single candle at the end of the room was all he could see. The small flame gracefully dancing, as if there was a sign of an open window for the wind to enter. The sensation of crimson silk sheets brushing against his body made him tingle all over. The same way the hand caressing his skin and lips whispering his name made him feel. Like words of magic being told, Ichigo exhale sounds of satisfaction._

_His naked body reacting to the simplest action from the one next to him. Ichigo was biting his lower lip while closing both eyes. He was holding the wants to shout. To scream the name of the one assaulting him. 'Grimmjow…' It wasn't fair for the teenager, being held inside that dream of pleasure without any route to escape. Captivated against his will, and been bribed by the sexual desires of his own body was something he didn't ask for. _

"_Little by little, you'll be mine to control. Even if your mind is against it, your soul will no longer be yours."_

Each day that went by was difficult for Ichigo to act as if nothing happened. That dream wasn't constantly, but was not easy to get rid of either. He knew it was not really Grimmjow. The eyes were different. The glare was not the same. It was hard for Ichigo to understand why he was having such dream. However, what he felt every time on that dream was what worried him even more. He liked it. Disturbed by his own self because he enjoyed it, even if it was just for a moment. In the dream things never went further, it always ended after hearing those words.

_Two weeks ago…_

When Ichigo woke up the next day, he was shocked. Eyes and mouth wide open. He forgot for a moment why he was in the same bed with Grimmjow. His popular expression appeared next once he noticed how the other was sleeping as if it didn't matter to him. The frown got deeper when he realized he was late for school. "Shit…" Rushing out of bed and stumbling with the chair next to it, Ichigo left the room. He has slept in the same room with Grimmjow before, but to be lying down on the same bed was a different story.

Nevertheless, and even feeling the exhaustion in his body for some reason and for a second, he felt better. Despite the fight of last night with Grimmjow, somehow he felt some relief. Maybe it was the accumulated tension and never having the opportunity to release it. Or maybe being reunited with part of the past he still misses. Needless to say, his life changed. Ichigo didn't notice at first because he was consumed by longing for the past. Accepting later on that he also was an unwanted soul to those he once fought side by side.

**XXX**

A month has passed as if nothing happened. As if the subject about Grimmjow's returned was something normal. Normal… a word that didn't exist on Ichigo's dictionary. It bothered him. However, what bothered him more was that the ex- Espada ignored him. Everything between them was normal, until that dream.

When it was time for Grimmjow to leave the hospital, Isshin suggested staying at Urahara's place until he could settle down on his own. Nevertheless, he denied the offer and went with the second option Ichigo suggested. To move to the apartment on the second floor of the convenient store a few blocks from their house. Isshin agreed to that option since he could still keep an eye on the ex-Espada. Moreover, he told Grimmjow not to neglect his weekly visits to the clinic for follow-up. Urahara told them that it was safe to let Grimmjow live on his own. Reassuring that he didn't sense any threat coming from the blue haired man.

Urahara was known to be a very perceptive person. He also was interested in Grimmjow and the powers he sensed that day when he first visited him. His curiosity about an arrancar who went to Hell, survived, and returned to the World of the Living as a human, was beyond scientific. Urahara knew about Hell like any other shinigami, but no one paid attention to its inhabitants. Everyone from both worlds followed the rules of territory. However, one shinigami and one demon crossed the line. Both breaking the rules but only one being punished by it.

**XXX**

The night was cold. Snow falling from the sky and little by little piling up on the street. After taking out the garbage from the store, Grimmjow leaned against the wall in the alley. He looked up and wondered what was so fascinated about snow. Extending his left hand, he remembered the boy from the hospital. Still, not understanding why.

"Why is this so special?" Grimmjow put back his hand inside his pocket and sighted.

"Because it only happens once a year."

"Tch… it is useless. I'm done. You need help closing? If not, I'm going upstairs."

"Wait… I need to talk to you."

"What is it Kurosaki, afraid of the night?"

Ichigo was about to replied in his usual way, but realized that Grimmjow actually talked back and has not walk away. At that moment, he thought about the dream and words never formed out of his mouth. Grimmjow noticed the sudden change of color on Ichigo's face and moved closer. Less than a foot away from the other, he frowned when he saw the changed on the teenager's eyes. It looked like the light in them was fading away.

"_You must do something now or you will lose him."_

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Grimmjow knew what had to be done but it was against his will. It was not for that reason he wanted to see the young shinigami again. He only wanted to fight him. To avenge the humiliation he went through on Hueco Mundo, when he spared his life. The closeness to the other made Grimmjow's heart beat faster, or rather heavier. He hated the feeling, the sensation of having Ichigo so close to him without exchanging blows. It reminded him of the last night he spent at the hospital.

_The effect of the sedative was wearing of quicker than it was supposed to. Grimmjow opened__ his eyes and gazed into the dark of the room. Adapting his vision quickly, he turned to face the one next to him. The warmth of Ichigo's body felt comfortable to him. The cold rain pouring hard on the surface made the night colder than usual. Heavy drops hitting on the window as if trying to get inside by force. __However,__ he knew that if he got out of bed, he would __lose__ th__at__ warm feeling. __Grimmjow arched an eyebrow when Ichigo said his name in his sleep._

"_Grimmjow, you're the only one that…"_

_Same as that time when Hell got him, Grimmjow didn't get to hear the rest. He looked Ichigo's sleeping face frowning for a moment but it softened when Grimmjow got closer. The smell of the teenager's hair got him curious. It was a mix of fruits with mint, refreshing and quite nice. The ex-Espada was intrigued by many things in the world of the Living, and one of them was the now ex-shinigami. Feeling too comfortable next to the former enemy was starting to irritate him. Turning his back towards the teenager, Grimmjow tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Once more, Ichigo said his name. A growl sound vibrated from his chest not because the other called him in his sleep, but because the sweet smell stayed on him. _

"_His having a dream and you're in it." Shuren's voice was barely heard. "A powerful demon is trying to possess Ichigo and the only one that can stop him is you, Grimmjow. You have to take control of the dream. You already have a connection with the boy. You just have to make it stronger."_

"_What?" A mental argument started, making Grimmjow anxious about what he was hearing. _

_The only way to make the blue-haired man understand is to see it with his own to eyes.__ Shuren instructed him on how to enter in Ichigo's dream. It was different __before. Last time, Ichigo was the one who entered into Grimmjow's mind. __The demon didn't understand how the boy with no powers could have done it. __This only explains on how strong the connection between Ichigo and Grimmjow might be. Moreover, as time goes by, it will get stronger._

"_So I just have to get in there and kick some demon ass, is that it?" A grin appeared in Grimmjow's face thinking he'll get a chance to fight someone powerful. However, it was gone the second he got an answer to his question._

"_No, you can't interrupt the flow of the dream. It can be dangerous for the boy. You have to follow whatever is going on." When Grimmjow got a small peek of the dream, he was shocked._

"_Are you telling me that I have to seduce Kurosaki in order to stop the other demon? Ha, don't make me laugh. I want to fight him, not fuck him."_

"_If you let it continue without interfering, you will lose him completely. You'll never see him again, your choice."_

_His heartbeat rose like drums from a marching band. It became an adrenaline rush feeling. His heartbeat went up, as if in response to some sort of intense stimuli that spurs the sudden release of adrenaline. Like a child approaching the abandoned "haunted" house, as the other kid dare him to enter the overgrown gate and knock on the decaying door. But when Grimmjow decided to do as Shuren said, Ichigo was waking up. Grimmjow's heart was settling down and his breathing was controlled._

Grimmjow was not ready back then but he wasn't going to chicken out now. The teenager wasn't dreaming for sure but Grimmjow felt Ichigo's soul was being pulled away from him. The ex- Espada looked both ways, making sure no one was around. He thought about what Shuren told him before, "_Y__ou can't interrupt the flow of the dream. It can be dangerous for the boy.__"_

"Damn it, this is why I hate being on debts with others." Grimmjow sighted, moving closer until his lips connected and kissed his former enemy. Without noticing that some of his spiritual energy flowed throughout his lips. From a dull color to brown full of light his eyes went back to normal. Ichigo's soul didn't abandon him this time. However, Grimmjow disconnected himself before the other was fully awake. Ichigo started to cough as if he was choking from something stuck in his throat. As soon as he stopped coughing, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow walking away.

"Hey, what the hell happened?"

Grimmjow stopped halfway, turning his head over his right shoulder and replied, "I don't know, you were about to say something and I think you just choked on your own words. Guess we just have to talk another time."

After that, he continued his way to his small apartment. Clenching both fists inside the hoodie front pocket, Grimmjow was irritated. Doing something unexpectedly for a whole five seconds. The memory of a kiss that will never leave his existent.

* * *

**...Until next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another update...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unwanted Soul**

_**Chapter Eight**_

He entered the apartment, not even bothering to turn the lights on. The place was small. As soon as the front door opened, the keys landed on the counter top. The kitchen was simple. He was confused by so many feelings roaming inside of him. "I don't understand why…" Passing the kitchen was a wall with a framed mirror hanging. Something that was now shattered in pieces on the floor. "I hate not knowing how to react…" Soon after the wall was another door that leaded to the bathroom. At the end of the apartment to the right, was a twin bed with a four-drawer chest in front.

"…Damn it." He was exhausted.

Grimmjow didn't bother either in taking off his clothes and lay on the bed facing the ceiling. Right leg shaking from anxiety. He needed something to calm down. Ever since he got out of the hospital, Grimmjow took the habit of waking up every morning to go for a run. Somehow, he felt relief letting the morning breeze caress his face. Isshin told him it was good for his heart and for stress release. The thought of going for a night run passed his mind, but decided to close his eyes for a moment. In a matter of minutes, he fell asleep not noticing he was being watched from the dark.

**XXX**

Some people say that sometimes dreams are just the reflection of what the person desires the most. Complicated to think that Ichigo would feel that way about the ex-Espada. Nevertheless, for that same reason he hated him even more. Guess there is a thin line between love and hate around… somewhere. The teenager never had time for himself to experience other things besides fights and hollows. Not love or even enjoy having the company of someone that was not just a friend. Now he is experiencing new things outside the world of a shinigami.

Same thing goes for Grimmjow. The difference is that the only thing he had ever known was fight and survivor. Now, he gets to live and learn things from the world of the Living. To live as a human. Ever since he met the young shinigami, his life changed. His thoughts changed and even his desires changed. Now he has a heart and a bag full of unknown feelings.

Shuren felt a rather familiar presence and tried to warn Grimmjow, but he was too exhausted. Even if he was a powerful demon, the chain on his neck limited his powers. Ever since Grimmjow got out from the hospital, the demon barely rest because of the excitement of his creature's recovery. Constantly trying to get the ex-espada to train. Meaning, going into his mind world and adapt his soul to the demon's powers. Shuren tried once more, but his body was suddenly moved out of the dungeons. Nevertheless, he left behind something important. Something that will be of a good use for Grimmjow.

**XXX**

There was a difference between Ichigo's dreams and Grimmjow's. Ichigo, since he was a real human, was actually having dreams and was not able to control them. Now, for Grimmjow was different. His so call dreams were actually memories of the past. However, sometimes it was not just memories, but real events happening in another dimension. Dimensions that only demons can create. Where each one of them can have control and portrait as they please.

The dream world, as how Shuren call his, is how he can contact Grimmjow without using too much effort. The inner world similar to Hueco Mundo was made for the ex-Espada to feel more comfortable. Compared to when Grimmjow is fully awake Shuren can still have a conversation, but it drains rapidly the demon's power. The only way he can have his powers stable is to take full control of the ex-Espada's body. Something that the other wasn't aware of, yet. Besides having Pantera, Grimmjow was a very cautious man. Knowing that the cost of his new life will be a lot more than he can bargain. Nevertheless, he didn't mind, at all. He's back in the world of the Living where his subject of interest is near him.

"_I don't believe your powers are gone. You're just afraid to use them."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Grimmjow? They're gone. I'm just a normal human now, get it into your thick head, dumbass."_

"_Admit it Kurosaki, you're afraid. Don't know what the fuck you're afraid of but you used to love it… right? Having powers and the excitement you felt fighting me. Getting your ass kicked by me."_

"_You wish Grimmjow. Last time I remember, I was the one who kicked your ass so, keep dreaming."_

Grimmjow kept dreaming about things like conversations. Mostly, conversations he had with Ichigo when he was at the hospital. Others were when he was in Hell. The latter were painful and horrid. Not a minute went by that he thought he might go back if he didn't obey Shuren. Obey… so hard for him to even think of that word. The demon has not asked for anything since Grimmjow said yes. He just talks or gives guidance from time to time.

"_Would you like to get out? I can help you."_

"_Who are you?" What are you?"_

"_My name is Shuren. I'm a prisoner just like you."_

"_If you're a prisoner like me, how the fuck are you gonna get me out of here?"_

"_I said a prisoner like you, but I'm no ordinary."_

"_I definitely must be going crazy in this shit hole. Talking to myself and hearing voices."_

"_I will prove to you what you can have if you say yes to me."_

_A sudden silence got the ex- Espada's full attention. The sounds of screaming sinners were no longer heard. Like a loud speaker been suddenly turn off and everything around him went in slow motion. The chains around his body disappearing one by one, and everything went black as his body started vanishing from Hell. _

_Slowly his surrounding started to show. Buildings not far from where he was standing became visible. A city… a human world and a very familiar one to him. He looked at his body and it wasn't flesh and bones but rather ghostly and gray smoke surrounding it. Grimmjow got a little conflicted for not having his real body. However, this was only a taste of what he could actually have if he agreed to the demon's offer._

"_Do you recognize this place?" A small yet sinister laugh was heard, but Grimmjow ignored it and started walking towards the object that caught his attention. A grin appeared on his face after calling his name, "Kurosaki…" The orange-haired teenager suddenly stopped and looked around. Grimmjow got closer trying to get the other's attention. But when he tried to grabbed Ichigo by his shoulder, he started disappearing. Brushing only his fingertips against the boy's shoulder before returning to Hell. _

"_What the hell happened? I want to go back. I want to fight him." Grimmjow thought back and knew that something was odd. "Wait… why he didn't see me? Don't tell me the whole shit was a dream and you're just messing with my mind."_

"_That was real. I just took you to the place you want to be the most."_

"_If I say yes, what's next? To be your lap dog?"_

"_I have not asked for anything in return. That doesn't mean I won't but… the time will come when I ask for your assistance." The sound of a mocking laughter was heard. _

"_There's always a catch."_

Bids of sweat started to go down from both sides of his face. Feeling the pain like it was yesterday, of his body regenerating and being marked on the back of his neck. Grimmjow hissed. _**"If only you knew that sooner or later he will betray you…" **_ Even if he was asleep, Grimmjow heard the voice clearly. A frown deepened and before he could reply, a loud bang on the door was heard. Followed by a voice that Grimmjow kind of became accustom to it.

Grimmjow suddenly got into a sitting position, ignoring the vertigo as he placed his left foot on the floor. Cerulean eyes trying to focus but they were only seeing red as if he was in Hell. Walls turning black and melting like burning plastic.

"Shuren… where are you?"

"_**Sorry, he can't answer right now. Please don't even bother on leaving a message**__** upon your death**__**!"**_ A snickering laugh followed the comment, raising the anger inside Grimmjow.

"I know you. Don't be a coward and show yourself." The small apartment felt hotter and the air became limited. Grimmjow started to feel pain on his chest. As if something was pressing his heart. He grabbed the front of his top, clenching his fist as harder as he could. Trying to bend over, suddenly Grimmjow's back was pressed against the wall. He's body was been elevated until his feet were not touching the ground. Kokuto appeared, right hand squeezing his grip on the ex-Espada's heart. Left forearm pressed against the other's throat, giving Grimmjow a bit too little to breathe but just enough to cough blood.

"_**Do you think that you can fight me as you are right now, creature? I could kill you now and there's no one here to come and save you. Not even your master Shuren."**_

"Grimmjow!" Soon after Kokuto heard Ichigo's voice, he disappeared. A little disappointed because he wanted to torture the ex-Expada a little more.

Grimmjow's body felt on the floor and as the same time the front door opened. Ichigo sensed that something was wrong with Grimmjow the moment he stopped in front of the door. He wanted to talk to Grimmjow about Hell. Ichigo was certain that everything that was happening had something to do with it. However, the bad feeling he got, made him kicked the door open. When Ichigo entered the room, the smell of sulfur hit him rapidly. He looked towards the kitchen to see if something was burning. But the sound of Grimmjow coughing made him moved further into the apartment. Only to see the blue-haired man on the floor struggling to breathe.

"Grimmjow! What happened?"

"Nothing of your damn business, Kurosa-″ Again, he coughed blood. It wasn't much but it did get the teenager's attention.

"Damn it Grimmjow… I'm calling my dad."

"Don't… I'll be fine."

Grimmjow didn't even look at him, but took a glimpse at the other's lips. Somehow, that made a funny reaction to his heart. He noticed that the apartment went back to normal the moment Ichigo entered. He started to stand up slowly. Ichigo grabbed him by the arm, ignoring the other's protest. With some struggle, Grimmjow made it to the bed.

"You can leave now, I don't need a guard."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm staying and if I see you coughing blood again, I'll drag your ass to the hospital." Ichigo didn't look at the ex-Espada and continued cleaning up the pieces of glass on the floor.

"A demon did this to you, right?" Ichigo waited for an answer but only silence replied. "We need to talk."

"We don't. Is my fucking problem, not yours." Grimmjow was getting more irritated. Frustrated because he couldn't put up a fight with the demon.

"You know what, fine…I'm outta here. I don't need to put up with your shitty attitude."

Ichigo got out of the apartment and guilt decided to show. He took down the front door and tonight was going to be a cold one. The ex-Espada may have an attitude combined with the high almighty pride of his, but the teenager was not a cold hearted. It didn't even take ten steps away from the apartment for Ichigo to turn around. He was about to offer Grimmjow a place to sleep tonight when he stumbled upon a wide chest. His vision went up slowly until brown eyes met cerulean.

"Worry about me, Kurosaki? I knew you couldn't leave me."

A heavy sigh escaped from Ichigo's lips, "You know Grimmjow, dealing with you is as tiring as having dinner every day with my dad. I'll let you stay in my house until your apartment's door is fixed and I warn you, you better not do anything stupid. Is that clear?"

"Sure thing, cupcake." Grimmjow laughed at the look on the other's face. It was hilarious for him how he could easily irritate the teenager. It was a verbal war of stupid name-calling all the way to the Kurosaki house. Grimmjow was walking a few steps behind Ichigo and while the night decided to get colder by the minute, he was wondering how much the ex-shinigami has changed. He noticed the hair was a bit longer and his body was taller. His gaze went slowly down from the shoulders to the back, unconsciously, he licked his lips.

Snow was no longer the subject of his attention. How the moon somehow looks so alive to him, was not his distraction tonight. Nevertheless, to Grimmjow, from that moment on, Ichigo became a rare thing that he needed to understand. Interested in the now ordinary life of his former enemy. In addition, how his life will be affected by the orange-haired teenager with an attitude that lighted up like firecrackers. It was not going to be a boring new life for Grimmjow from now on.

Grimmjow grinned but back in his mind, the thought of that demon was present. Like an alarm that won't go off until you shut it down. He will train. He will get stronger. Whatever it takes, no matter what, nobody takes Grimmjow down without a fight.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Comments are still welcome!...Until next!**


End file.
